


Just Enjoying The Peace & Quiet For Once:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Date/Outing, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Male Slash, Organ Transplantation, Parks/Recreation Parks, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Promises/Vows, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Strawberry Cheesecake, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve are relaxing on a date after recovering from their ordeal from the plane crash, & the liver transplant, The Loudmouth Detective notices that something has changed with his lover, & partner, Will the Five-O Commander spill it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Just Enjoying The Peace & Quiet For Once:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are relaxing on a date after recovering from their ordeal from the plane crash, & the liver transplant, The Loudmouth Detective notices that something has changed with his lover, & partner, Will the Five-O Commander spill it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were relaxing on a date in a park, having a picnic & planning on watching the sun setting, so it would end the perfect day, The Seal has a lot to be thankful, & grateful for. Ever since the plane crash, & getting shot, plus going through a liver transplant. It made him appreciate his life a little bit more, & just focus on his ohana, which makes the blond very happy.

 

"Would you like some Strawberry Cheesecake as dessert ?", The Five-O Commander asked, as he looked over at his partner, who was relaxing, & enjoying himself, "Yes, Please", came Danny's response, So, Steve cut up a nice slice for both of them, & they ate, & talked for awhile, & just relaxed around each other, cause they felt comfortable to do so. Danny saw that Steve was staring at him, & he asked with a smile, "What ?". Steve asked this with a bigger smile, as a response to his lover's question.

 

"Nothing, Just enjoying the peace & quiet for once, I can't believe that I am the luckiest son of a bitch, I have you in my life, I must had done something right, Cause you are the most beautiful person I ever saw", Danny blushed, which made Steve happy. The Handsome Blond said with a smile, "Sap". "Only for you, Babe, Only for you", The Attractive Brunette said with a bigger smile, as he puts their dessert plates to the side, & they had a make out session right then & there.

 

When the need for air had became important, Steve said with emotion, "Thank you for always being there for me, Danno, I don't think I could've done this without you, You are always gonna be the most important person in my life, I love you, & I always will", Danny was felt appreciated & loved by that, He said, "Right back at ya, I couldn't remember a time, when you let me down, I love that you are there for me & the kids, I will always love you too, I _**do**_ love you", They shared a kiss,  & then watched, as the sun was starting to set.

 

The End.


End file.
